1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus for electronic equipment such as a video tape recorder having a timer reservation function of recording video images and/or audio sounds of a program, which remote control apparatus causes the electronic equipment to reserve a program by using a telephone line. Obviously the present invention is not limited only to a video tape recorder, but it is also applicable to an audio tape recorder, disk type recording/reproducing apparatus and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following three systems for externally and remotely controlling a video tape recorder (hereinafter abbreviated as VTR) by using a telephone line are known in the art:
(1) A self-contained controller type wherein a VTR includes therein a controller which recognizes a command signal from an external telephone set to actuate the VTR to perform a desired timer recording reservation operation.
(2) A separate controller type wherein a controller of the type described above is provided separately from a VTR, and the controller and the VTR are connected by a cable or the like to communicate with each other.
(3) A remote controller type wherein a controller is provided separately from a VTR, and the controller is provided with a wireless remote control transmitter for activating the VTR to perform channel selection, recording and the like.
Since the above self-contained type (1) system uses a dedicated controller mounted within a VTR, it poses some problems. The VTR becomes bulky and is expensive for the user who does not want a remote reservation function using a telephone. Other problems also exist.
The above separate controller type (2) system and the remote controller type (3) system require that a dedicated timer be installed on the controller in order to preset the recording start time, recording end time and the like, so that they also pose some problems. The controllers are expensive and their structure becomes complicated, and other problems exist.
In addition, it is necessary to mount the remote controller of the type (3) system in front of the VTR such that the remote control signal transmitter unit (a wireless type using infrared light is widely used) can be directed toward a remote controller signal receiver unit mounted on the front panel of the VTR within a predetermined incident angle range (e.g., about 60 degrees). Conventionally, a remote controller has been installed in the following manner. According to a wall hanging type as shown in FIG. 1A, remote controller 50 is hung on a wall 52 in front of a VTR 51. The remote controller 50 is connected to a telephone set 55. Alternatively, according to an independent installation type as shown in FIG. 1B, a remote controller 54 is installed on a frame 53, a table, or the like disposed in front of a VTR 51. The remote controller 54 is connected to a telephone set 56.
However, use of the remote controller 50 of a wall hanging type shown in FIG. 1A is considerably limited if there is a cabinet or the like at the wall 52 in front of the VTR 51 or if a mounting jig such as a nail cannot be fixed on the wall 52. Further, there is the problem that if someone crosses the path between the remote controller 50 and the VTR 51 during a remote control operation by the telephone set 55, a remote control signal from the remote controller 50 to the VTR 51 is temporarily intercepted and a correct remote control operation is impossible.
Also, in the independent installation type shown in FIG. 1B, it is necessary to place an additional table, frame 53 or the like in front of the VTR 51 for supporting the remote controller 54 thereon. This additional table, frame 53, or the like may become an obstacle for someone walking nearby. Furthermore, the remote controller 54 may be moved, while one's pet such a dog or cat plays with it, to such an extent that the VTR 51 cannot be operated by the remote controller 54.
A common problem associated with both the types shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is that since the placement of the VTR 51, especially the height from the floor or a rug, may vary for each user or household, the remote controller 50 or 54 must be adjusted so as to match each user's particular placement, thus leaving a cumbersome burden on the user.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control apparatus for electronic equipment which is capable of performing a remote timer reservation operation by positively using a timer reservation unit of the electronic equipment having the timer reservation function, and without specially modifying the electronic equipment itself and without adding a dedicated timer unit to a remote controller side.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote control apparatus for electronic equipment wherein a remote controller can be readily directed toward the electronic equipment to be controlled, with a desired and reliable mutual positional relationship.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a remote control apparatus for equipment wherein a remote controller need not necessarily to be connected by a cable to a telephone set installed in a house.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will appear in the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.